implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Interceptors characters (History of Margovya)
This is a complete list of the characters in the hit TV series , and of the actors and actresses who played their respective parts. Roles During its twenty-eight year run, The Interceptors kept its trademark of keeping a set of titles used as the main role of a police officer in the Task Force Interceptors, which, as Capt Mikhail Kurotovsky reveals in "Boxing Match," since the task force's establishment in 1962, had been an excuse for Kurotovsky to hire people who are not licensed police officers. Upon the establishment of the Task Force Interceptors, there were only three positions: The Interceptor, the Brawn and the Speed. However, as years pass by, new positions have been made available, allowing more members in the team. As of the series finale in 1997, there are ten roles in the Task Force Interceptors, namely: the Brain, the Mouth, the Actor/Actress, the Speed, the Technologist, the Extortionist, the Spy, the Queen of the Bed, and the Interceptor. Brain Established in 1968 upon the entrance of Yefrem Zhazhunev, the only person to have held the position until his , the Brain's main role is basically being the adviser of the Interceptor, which goes down to solving mysteries, making good strategies in beating the opponents, and even solving the daily crossword puzzle. Mouth Established in 1966 following the spread of rumors that the Task Force Interceptors is a secret drug dealing company that had been distributing cocaine and marijuana in and outside Margovya, the Mouth's main role is to cause verbal damage to criminals, and mouth Maria Zheshchenina did a very good job in shutting the rumors down. Actor/Actress Established after the group's , in which most of the criminals they have dealt with were con artists, the actor is basically a counter-con, who is trained to beat scammers in their own game; sometimes, even conning gang leaders, drug dealers, and just plain bullies into getting arrested. Speed One of the Task Force Interceptors' fundamental positions, the speed plays a very important role in chasing down criminals on the getaway, sometimes even performing stunts only the man behind the wheel can do. The group's very first speed, Mark Poliostrov, Mikhail Kurotovsky's best friend, an illegitimate race car driver by profession before becoming an officer under Kurotovsky himself, was one of the main reasons that the Task Force Interceptors was created. However, after Poliostrov's death in 1966, the position of the Speed was vacated for a year until Konrad Dzhamalsky, then an intern at the Arbatskaya Police Department, was successfully admitted. Technologist Established in 1969 after Mikhail finally allowed Dzherik Aldovich to be part of the task force, the Technologist played a more important part than they thought: to keep the Task Force Interceptors updated in the latest technology. The role was magnified during the time of Kiril Markovsky, who is a certified hacker, when network attacks started to emerge. Extortionist Though being one of the group's worst enemies, the extortionist soon became part of the group after David Queruv proved to be a big help in one of the group's missions. Established in 1974 (and re-established in 1975 after Kurotovsky's ghost haunted Palpovich's dreams for about a year for letting an enemy penetrate the group), the extortionist can be of a big help when the group is out of funds, or when trying to expose a criminal by pretending to have randomly selected him as a target for extortion. Brawn One of the fundamental positions in the Task Force Interceptors, the brawn is basically the front-liner in any of the team's attacks, using his heavy and muscular build and strong punches and kicks to render any criminal silent. Because of his heavy responsibility, it was made a requirement for a brawn to be an expert on fist fights and gun fights. Spy One of the most important roles in the team yet the last position to have been established, the spy's role is to get a head start on a criminal's next move by sneakily observing them from somewhere they could never be found. That way, the team was always a step ahead of the enemy. Queen of the Bed Established in 1967 for the sole reason of Kurotovsky's perverted nature, the Queen of the Bed originally had no purpose other than to entertain the Interceptor. However, the role of the queen of the bed was expanded when the team discovers that a sexual tool can be useful for seducing hard criminals into finally falling into the trap of the Interceptors. Interceptor The Interceptor was the nickname Captain Mikhail Kurotovsky had adapted from his former mentor, Oleg Ilgamov, former head of the Arbatskaya City Police Department, who was frequently called "The Interceptor" for managing to intercept any weapon, drug, or anything suspicious, as soon as any of these enter Arbatskaya City. The Task Force Interceptors was established in January 19, 1962 in Capt. Ilgamov's honor. The Interceptor's role as head of the Task Force Interceptors is to mainly organize his team, especially in dangerous missions. Main Cast Gallery Below is a complete gallery of the actors who played a main role in the series and the years in where they carried their respective main roles: SusanaBulshitova.jpg|1. Susana Bulshitova (1969-1971) SimonShevchenko.jpg|2. Simon Shevchenko (1969-1971) MarvikRibabov.jpg|3. Marvik Ribabov (1969-1973) GlebMaryanov.jpg|4. Gleb Maryanov (1969-1979) IrinaBalkonovich.jpg|5. Irina Balkonovich (1969-1981) VasilyBorisov.jpg|6. Vasily Borisov (1969-1997) BorisAntayov.jpg|7. Boris Antayov (1970-1973) LyudmilaPetrova.jpg|8. Lyudmila Petrova (1971-1975) Margovya.jpg|9. Aleksei Queruv (1971-1980) Margovya.jpg|10. Gennady Rambuv (1972-1974) VladimirMalenkov.jpg|11. Vladimir Malenkov (1973-1988) Margovya.jpg|12. Oleg Kiskov (1974-1984) MikhailKutuzov.jpg|13. Mikhail Kutozov (1975-1983) YekaterinaFedorova.jpg|14. Yekaterina Fedorova (1975-1986) Margovya.jpg|15. Yegor del Quiev (1975-1987) Margovya.jpg|16. Vladimir Lermonov (1977-1992) GenrikhMasonovsky.jpg|17. Genrikh Masonovsky (1979-1991) YakovYazenev.jpg|18. Yakov Yazenev (1981-1990) DaryaIsarmova.jpg|19. Darya Isarmova (1982-1990) EmilyaUlyanova.jpg|20. Emilya Ulyanova (1983-1988) BorisBirsakov.jpg|21. Boris Birsakov (1984-1989) MaraShchpalova.jpg|22. Mara Shchpalova (1986-1994) GregoriyUmalin.jpg|23. Gregoriy Umalin (1987-1994) Conradacortesafter1990.jpg|24. Conrada Cortesova (1988-1992) JamalLamitalovsky.jpg|25. Jamal Lamitalovsky (1988-1994) Margovya.jpg|26. Ruma Rasapinsky (1989-1990) Godofredo.jpg|27. Godofredo (1990-1993) FyodoraVelinina.jpg|28. Fyodora Velinina (1990-1996) KarlKhristenko.jpg|29. Karl Khristenko (1990-1996) ZydrunasTamolevicius.jpg|30. Zydrunas Temolevicius (1991-1997) ErvinSikhovich.jpg|31. Ervin Sikhovich (1992-1997) GenrikhAntonov.jpg|32. Genrikh Antonov (1992-1997) GennadyElemat.jpg|33. Gennady Elemat (1993-1997) YelizavetaVulvanova.jpg|34. Yelizaveta Vulvanova (1994-1997) MarkoMendayov.jpg|35. Marko Mendayov (1994-1997) IrinaShevchenko.jpg|36. Irina Shevchenko (1994-1997) SamaraTilnova.jpg|37. Samara Tilnova (1996-1997) RavilYanenko.jpg|38. Ravil Yanenko (1996-1997) Summary Below is the tabular summary of the main characters per season (Number Legend - please refer to the gallery above): Recurring Characters * as Lev Aldovich - the show's main antagonist for the first season. Proclaiming himself to be the "criminal of all criminals", Aldovich would do everything to get the Task Force Interceptors out of his way, although an incident in the first episode of the second season would force him to flee to another country and do "business" in there. He would also be one of the suspects for the death of Brawn Azamat Kamchatsky at the end of season two, although it would be proven to have not been him. Aldovich would not return for a long time until on season five, when he was deported to Margovya for using Brazilian supermodels as drug mules to be able to sell drugs to different countries. He would be arrested in Arbatskaya City Jail, but would later be released by the Task Force Interceptors on a condition that he wouldn't do crimes anymore. Aldovich will still be a recurring character as the Arbatskaya City Jail Warden until he was killed in a freak ambush in the show's tenth season. In reality, Rumanov will have to leave the show as commitments on other shows deprive him from participating in the show. * as Ruslan Gramopov - the smart-but-less-experienced police officer who wanted to take Yefrem's place as the "Brain" of the Arbatskaya Police Department. In the episode "Battle of the Brains", Yefrem was at the verge of being replaced when Ruslan has impressed the Interceptor with his more trivial and more nerdy jargon. However, after threatening Yefrem that he will kill him and his family, Ruslan was immediately apprehended by the crew, with him swearing that he will have his revenge. However, this "revenge" would not take place until on the ninth season in 1977, when he was appointed as the Chief of Police in the neighboring province of Alduva, with him claiming that Alduva will soon be conquering Arbatskaya under his command. Gramopov will be one of the show's main antagonists until 1986, after Urov has landed on an international movie and can't do the show anymore. Guest Characters Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor Category:Media Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)